


Sensible

by writingonsea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Force Shenanigans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingonsea/pseuds/writingonsea
Summary: Kanan accidentally acquires an outfit over the years.





	Sensible

**Author's Note:**

> This is... Honestly, I don't really know what this is. I've always liked the idea of Kanan in Jedi robes and I found an old half finished drabble I started writing during S2 and decided to expand upon it. We'll see how long it gets. There will probably be some kind of angst later on, as well as background Kanera, but I'll update the tags when I see where this is going. I've looked it over, but if you spot any glaring faults please let me know.

Kanan finds the boots in a dark corner in a store on Herdessa.  
There is something familiar about them. Dust swirls into the air as he picks them up.  
Dark brown, sturdy soles, two decorative straps at the top and well reinforced. Very well reinforced, and basically new under the layers of filth.

He almost drops them when finds the faint outline of the crest on the inner sole. Jedi boots. Made to withstand the forces of Jedi life while not hampering their users in any way. The leather would never creak, the stitching almost impossible to rip naturally, the soles were made for rough terrain and grip. Reinforced for blunt force and water proof. If well maintained they could last up to two decades of active Jedi life. And here they are, in a dusty corner, almost like they've been waiting for him.

But this was reality, and Kanan isn't here to buy boots, even if they are exactly his size.

They had only entered the store because of the chair Zeb spotted through the window. The Lasat had finally admitted to being a more or less permanent part of the crew so Hera decided it was time to get something more his size for the common room. Corellian shipwrights didn't exactly build with anything bigger than a human standard in mind. Hence the chair. That apparently was of Wookie make and one of a kind. Expensive. But Hera was a skilled negotiator, she would get the prize down.

“You know, I'd forgotten we still had those.” Kanan does not jump, but it's a close thing. And apparently obvious going by the amused look the Zeltron woman was giving him.

“Oh, uh- Well...”

“10 credits”

“What?”

“You heard me, 10 credits and they're yours. No one has as much as looked at them for years. We've no use for things that just take up space and gather dust. It's bad for business.”

To say that Kanan was confused was an understatement. 10 credits was nothing, barely enough for a snack at the seedy cantina down the road.

“Really?”

“Yes really. Now do you want them or not? It seems like your friend is almost done with my partner.”

Ah, yes. Hera's smirk is telling as she counts the credit chips.

“So?”

“...I'll take them.”

“Good! Let me wrap those up for you, it'll only take a minute.”

She takes the boots and head to the back of the store. He's still reeling slightly as he digs out the 10 credit chip.

True to her word she is back quickly and Kanan hands over the chip silently as she offers the package.

“Thank you for your patronage” she says with a small grin. “And may the Force be with you.”  
He offers an awkward “And with you” before he exits the shop.

He stuffs the package into an unused compartment under his mattress and forgets about it.


End file.
